Shadows of Evolution
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Ichigo and friends end up turning into Pokemon, their only objective is to get home. However, the world they're in is in need of help. The items that Pokemon use to evolve have been stolen by the Legendaries! Will they ever get home? T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Authoress drabble~!

Ok, this random idea popped up in my head and I told myself 'why the hell not?' So…here's a fun little crossover that's gonna end up being uber long…but what the hell!

Here's the 1st Chapter of Shadows of Evolution! It's a Pokemon Explorers/Rescue Team-Bleach crossover!

Chapter 1: A bad day gets worse…

Ichigo sat at home, playing his DS. The day had been gloomy and rainy, so he was trapped inside. That didn't bother him though. He may have been a high school student, but his favorite game was Pokemon. So, while the rain was still falling, he had been working on raising his team's level so he could fight then next Gym Leader in Platinum. Rukia was sitting on the floor, drawing another one of her kindergarten drawings. "Hey Ichigo, when the hell do ya think this rain is gonna let up?" she asked for the fiftieth time.

"I told you, I don't know! Do I look like a damn weatherman?" he asked, getting agitated. Rukia glared at him, and then her dark eyes moved towards his onyx DS.

"What's that Ichigo?" she asked.

"I told you already, and I'm not repeating myself." He replied. _Damn, she's nosy…_he thought. With almost super speed, she climbed up onto the bed and tried to wrestle it out of his hands.

"C'mon Ichigo~! Lemme see!" she said, reaching for his DS as he held it behind his back.

"Hell no! Get off me or you'll break it! It's expensive!" he snapped, trying desperately to keep it away from her. Suddenly, Rukia's pager went off and she scrambled off his bed to check it.

"Ichigo! Kisuke wants us! He says that something's up!" she said, already popping Chappy into her mouth. Ichigo grabbed Kon, who was sleeping peacefully at the foot of his bed and shoved his hand into the plushie's mouth. He grabbed the pill and swallowed it, separating his soul from his body.

"You two, keep it down, got it?" Ichigo said as he opened the window. The moment he did, lightning flashed outside, sending him backwards. "Holy shit!"

"Aww, c'mon Ichigo! It's just a little-" As she approached the window, the thunder followed, rumbling and causing her to fall out the window. Ichigo juts laughed as he leapt out the window.

When they had gotten to his shop, they were both drenched. Renji was waiting in the doorway with Uryu, both of them laughing. "Look at you two!" he laughed.

"When the hell did you get here?" Ichigo asked, twisting his sleeves to get the water out of them.

"I've been staying here, and since I…uh, accidentally ripped Kisuke's hat, Uryu came over before the storm started to sew it up, so he's already here." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, and man was Kisuke fuming when I got here." Uryu said.

"Which was bad for us." Ichigo turned to see Toshiro walking in.

"W-wait a sec, why are you here?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the Captain of Squad 10.

"Just in case the leftover arrancars from the war attack remember?" he asked, sounding pissed off. Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." He sighed.

"Ah, it's great to see that y'all are here~!" Kisuke popped up out of nowhere, waving his fan in his face, Yoruichi following him in cat form. He walked in the room, shooting Renji a dark glare and walking around him. "We have a problem in the Dangai!" he said.

"How's there a problem there?" Renji asked. "Only an insane person would do anything in there!" he said.

"Ah, true! But then, I guess this person is mad…" Kisuke sighed. "Anyways, someone is attempting to create a portal to the Soul Society from Hueco Mundo. But the connection was cut half way, so…"

"They're working in the Dangai to fix it?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"We obviously can't let this continue, so we're sending you guys to stop them. We can give you this for protection." Kisuke handed them all small, thin wrist bands.

"What are these?" Ichigo asked warily.

"They'll protect you from the current, but not for long. Once they snap, you could get swept off in the Dangai by the current, and there's a 98% chance that you'll die." He explained.

"And with that thought in mind…let's move." Renji grumbled as they all slid down the ladder.

As they all stood in the Dangai, they could hear colorful words being thrown into the air. "Is it a sailor in there or an arrancar?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

"I don't see how it matters. Let's just hurry." Toshiro said.

_He doesn't get the joke…_Ichigo thought.

"Why the hell are we standing here?" Uryu asked. "If we have a time limit, we need to hurry!" The all ran down the path towards the gate, trying to locate the person cursing.

"He's not making it hard to find himself, that's for sure." Rukia sighed. When they finally found who it was, Ichigo only stared.

"Grimmjow…" he growled slightly.

"Friend of yours?" Renji teased.

"Hardly." Grimmjow turned around after kicking the broken gate, a smile on his lips.

"Well hey, Soul Reapers! Fancy meeting the one I want to kill here!" he said, already lunging for Ichigo. Ichigo quickly pulled Zangetsu off his back and blocked Pantera, shoving him back from the group.

"What the hell are you here for?" he snapped.

"Not telling. What's that saying? 'Over my dead body'" he teased. As they continued clashing swords, the group below only sighed.

"This is ridiculous. Why are we even here?" Rukia asked. Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the Dangai.

"Uh-oh, not good…" Uryu mumbled. "Ichigo! We need to move!" he called. Ichigo turned as a stronger wind blew through, whipping everyone's clothes.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo called. He looked at the cheap wristband as it suddenly snapped. _Oh goodie…should've known those wouldn't last! _He thought.

Suddenly, a huge gust blew everyone off their feet, dragging them farther down the Dangai's passageways.

"Everyone, grab on!" Toshiro called. Everyone, even the unfortunate Espada, grabbed hands in hopes to not get separated. As the wind that dragged them down seemed to blow harder, Renji's hand slipped from Ichigo's.

"Renji!" Ichigo tried to grab his hand again, but the wind seemed to pull the groups apart. Ichigo looked behind Renji to see a light.

"Brace yourselves!" Toshiro yelled. As soon as Ichigo entered the gate with Grimmjow and Rukia, his world went white.

"….ou…..er…" Ichigo could barely make out the words that were being whispered. He still felt drowsy, so he ignored it.

"Go away…"

"I…ish….ould…" the voice sounded agitated, but he ignored it all the same. "WAKE UP ICHIGO!" He suddenly felt something bite him hard and he shot up.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" he snapped angrily. As he looked around, he realized where he was. He was surrounded on all sides by trees, lush and wet, as if it had just stopped raining. "Wait…I'm not in the Dangai anymore…" he said slowly.

"No shit Sherlock!" Grimmjow snapped angrily. He turned around to reply, but what he saw caused him to laugh.

"A Poochyena?" he laughed. "You defiantly look odd. What are ya, a Shiny?" It was true; the Poochyena in front of him wasn't the average colors. Instead of grey and black, it's fur was blue, the paws bone white. And it looked _pissed_. "Man, this is an odd dream."

"So, ya know what the hell I am, eh? Well then maybe you have a clue where we are!" Ichigo stopped laughing and stared at the Poochyena.

"Now I must be dreaming. Poochyena that talk like Grimmjow? Creepy…"

"I _am_ Grimmjow, ya dumbass!" It snapped, running around and biting Ichigo from behind.

"Yowch! You can't just bite my tail when you're…wait…" He turned his head around as much as he could to see a throbbing, orange tail. "Hold up…" He held his hands up in front of him, but instead, they looked more like paws. He pulled on his rather long ears. "Wait a second…" He looked around and found a puddle. When he looked in it, he saw a Riolu, but instead of blue, it was orange and black. "This isn't possible…" he whispered, the Riolu's mouth moving with his own.

"Believe me, it's real…" Grimmjow said, walking up from behind him and gazing in the same puddle. Ichigo shook his head.

"This isn't…Pokemon aren't real! So how in the hell…"

"Ichigo!" He turned around to see a Buneary hopping towards them. But instead of brown, she was black with white tuffs of fur on her ears. And she was talking like Rukia. "What happened?" she asked. He shook his head harder.

_No way…_he thought. _We're…we're Pokemon! But how?_

Chapter 1 end

Wow, looks like everyone's in a bind, eh? You'll find out what the others look like next chapter! Please review and tell me what ya think!

Funny Moments…

Kon: So…you're Chappy, eh?

Chappy: Uh huh…

Kon: And we're alone…not to mention you're in Rukia's body…

Chappy: Yes…hop!

Kon: So…*lunges* Let me at her!

Chappy:*grabs his face and slams him into floor* Miss Rukia warned me about you…

Kon: *thinks* Why? Why is she always hard to get~?

End. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

Phantom: Uh, it's based off the Rescue Team/Explorer's games, so no Ash and Co. Sorry!

Black Cat Angel: You'll find out this chapter!

Moonshroud: No clue, and yes, revenge for the god-hat! 8D

Tiana Misoro: Glad you're enjoying it! XD And I want one too…but I want an Ichigo one! ^^

Chelsea Lynn: But he's a cuddly Poochyena! ^^

Ok, ok. The rest of the group pops up here! I know y'all are curious! Oh, and a warning; this is more along the lines of realistic, so they can get killed in this world, and they each know at least one move that they can't learn in the games. Well, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Forced Cooperation

"Ichigo! What do you mean? What the hell are Pokemon?" Rukia asked as Ichigo continued to shake his head.

"Imaginary creatures is what they are!" he said.

"So…we're stuck as the fantasies of your childhood years?" Grimmjow teased. But Ichigo just shrugged him off. He was too busy trying to think of how they were like this to care.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Ichigo turned to see a Growlithe running towards them. "What the hell's going o-" He froze as he stared at them. "Uh…is it you guys?"

"R-Renji?" Rukia answered and he sighed.

"Yup, and believe me, walking on all fours is weird." He stated. Just like them, he was different; his fur was tinted red, and the stripes were identical to his tattoos. Ichigo almost laughed, but Grimmjow's retort cut him off.

"Pussy, get fucking used to it." The Espada-now-Poochyena grumbled. Renji turned his head and snarled.

"How the hell did you get here?" He growled, the hair on his back rising. He crouched down low, ready to pounce. Grimmjow repeated the process, his lips curving up.

"None of you're damned business." He growled. Ichigo walked in front of them both.

"Ok, hold up you idiots." He said. They both snapped their eyes at him but kept their stances. "We need to find the others."

"Already did." Renji said, his fur falling flat as he sat down. Grimmjow did the same, but his fur stayed up, still alert and pissed off. "I'll take ya to them. Believe me, do you're best not to laugh at them." He warned as they all followed Renji deeper into the woods.

* * *

Renji led them into a small clearing. "Hey, I found them! As well as a…nuisance." He said, glaring at Grimmjow as he said that last part.

"Wanna repeat that, pooch?" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo rolled his brown eyes.

_They're impossible…_he thought. When he turned to look at Rukia, she was apparently thinking the same thing. When he turned around, he saw two more Pokemon pop up from behind some bushes. First, was an Eeeve, but instead of the brown fur, it was light blue with bluish green eyes. The second was a Spearow, but the feathers on its body were white, the wings and head black, with an odd blue marking on its chest. He knew who _that_ was, so the Eeeve was… "Toshiro?"

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya_!" The Eeeve snapped, and Ichigo began rolling in the grass, laughing.

"You gotta be shitting me! You're an Eeeve! What the hell is up with th-" Uryu suddenly pecked him on the forehead.

"Will you just pay attention?" he snapped as Ichigo rubbed his head.

_Damn…flying type are good against fighting…and that was a painful Peck…._he thought. "Ok, ok, but you didn't need to peck so hard…" he grumbled. Rukia just rolled her eyes.

_Why am I stuck with all these thick headed guys?_ She wondered.

* * *

The six of them sat around in the clearing as Ichigo finished explaining what they were exactly. "So you know why we're here then?" Rukia asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be as confused as you were, now would I?" Ichigo snapped, folding his arms and closing his eyes. "But I do know that this is slightly different from the video games." He explained.

"So how will we get back home?" Renji asked, scratching the back of his ear with his back paw. "I'm never gonna get used to this…" he grumbled.

"Again, I wish I knew. I don't have all the damned answers here!" he sighed.

"I think we should split up. There's five of us, so-" Toshiro was about to explain when Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"You forgetting _me_ here, Soul Reaper." he said.

"No, I was purposefully leaving you out." He said. Grimmjow snarled and Rukia shook her head.

"Look, whether we like it or not, we're _all_ here. Besides, _six_ of us means three on a team." She said. Ichigo stood up and in the center of the circle.

"Alright, so we need two teams of six." He pointed to Rukia. "Coming with me?" he asked. She nodded and hopped up to him. He then looked at Renji.

"No thanks, I'd rather die at the moment." He grumbled. Ichigo sighed and looked at Grimmjow.

"Fuck no. Just because this is a small truce does _not_ mean I want to travel with you." He growled. He sighed and looked at Uryu. Uryu sighed and stood up, hopping his way to the two.

"I may as well. I really don't want to play peace keeper between those two..." he said. Ichigo nodded and looked at the other three.

"Ok, do you're best not to get beaten up, and we'll meet here at….sundown sound good?" he asked. Toshiro nodded as he rose to his feet.

"Fair enough. C'mon you two." He said. _Why am I stuck with these two? I'd be better off with Ichigo…_he thought with annoyance. Renji got up and followed, Grimmjow just growled as he stood.

Wh the hell am I going with them? He thought as he followed closely behind them, leaving Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu alone.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Rukia asked.

"Hardly. At best, one of them will return in one piece." Uryu commented.

"I think they'll be fine." Ichigo said as a smile slid across his face. "Same can't be said for their pride." All three of them laughed as they walked away.

* * *

When the groups were gone, a small green Pokemon flew into the clearing. "Psst, c'mon Mesprit, Mew! It's clear!" she called. Two more Pokemon floated into the clearing, one all pink with a long tail and one with a blue body, two tails and pink ears.

"Whew, that was close!" Mew sighed and turned to Mesprit. "You're not hurt are you?" she asked. Mesprit shook her head.

"Not at all. Same can't be said for my twin brother's…" she bowed her head. "We really need to find those humans!" she said. "Before they reach the lakes!"

"No kidding." Mew turned to the green Pokemon. "Sense them Celebi?" she asked. Celebi nodded.

"They split up and headed in two directions." She said. Mesprit nodded.

"Which way?" she asked. Celebi closed her green eyes.

"The Riolu, Buneary and Sperow to the right, the Eeeve, Poochyena, and the Growlithe to the left." She pointed. Mesprit's eyes grew wide.

"My brother's are that way!" she gasped. "I need to help them!" She was about to dash to the right when Mew floated in front of her.

"Hold it Mesprit! You're exhausted. Let me and Celebi handle this." She said. "I'll make sure the Riolu and gang are ok." She turned to Celebi and Celebi nodded. As the two went off to find the two teams, Mesprit hid herself in a bush.

_What happened to my brother's? What I saw…it wasn't them…_she thought nervously. _Oh please hurry…before they get hurt!_

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Wonder what happened to Azelf and Uxie, neh? Well, please review!

Funny Moments…

Renji: So Grimmjow, you seem to find it easy walking on all fours.

Grimmjow: So what? I did it most of my life before I became an Espada.

Renji: So…tell us!

Grimmjow: *gives confused look* Tell you what?

Toshiro: You're secret for walking on all fours!

Renji: Yeah, share! *evil glare* We have too work _together_ you know~!

Grimmjow* *shivers and thinks* Why do they think it's some big secret?

End ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

LittleXCreature: Heh, it's fun to torment him…XD

Black Cat Angel: Aren't they cuddly now? O.o

Tiana Misoro: Uh…look up the lore on Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf silly!

Moonshroud: I freaking know that! It was just….out of my reach at the time. And yes; they do have sticks up their asses. XD

XanaSpano: Hee hee if you have a Deviant account, PM it to me! I have one too!

Yukiko Shiroryuu: No they won't. It's just them. Hee hee~! XD

Phantom: …I never actually thought about it that way. I just thought Poochyena fit because it's always snarling. XD

Ok, now we need to have some fun and split up. Let's start with Ichigo's group shall we? Heh, I know y'all wanna get to Toshiro's group, but you must wait! Well, here's Chapter 3~!

* * *

Chapter 3: Fighting Uxie

Ichigo sighed as Rukia continued staring at herself and bumped into him for the fifth time. "Will you fucking stop?" he snapped. Rukia gave him a confused, innocent look. _Well_ that's _not fake…_

"I'm sorry, but you know how confused I am!" she said. Uryu rolled his eyes.

"More like your infatuation with rabbits is getting the better of you." He grumbled. Ichigo picked up on it and laughed.

"You don't know the half of it Uryu." He chuckled. Rukia grumbled something and walked up o Ichigo, smacking him on the head with her ears. "Ouch!"

"There's nothing wrong with bunnies!" she snapped. Ichigo began running as she chased him further into the woods.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Uryu called, running as fast as he could after them. _Curse these damned short legs!_

* * *

"I said I was sorry, geeze!" Ichigo said, covering his head from Rukia's barrage. "Cut me some damned slack here!" He flew through a bush as she tackled him to the ground.

"What's wrong with me liking bunnies? Tell me!" she said as she continued to smack him. Uryu finally caught up and collapsed on the ground.

"Damn…these…legs…" he said as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up past the squabbling friends and gasped. "Guys! Check this out!" Ichigo and Rukia stopped and looked behind them. Ichigo pushed Rukia off of him and she shot him a harsh glare. As she looked too, her eyes widened.

"Wow…" they all stared at a huge, pristine lake expanding far off into the distance in a huge clearing in the woods. The sun was shining high above them, causing the lake to sparkle. "That's beautiful…"

"You think we should check it out?" Uryu asked, but froze as Ichigo ran up to it. "Hey! Get the hell back here ya idiot!" he called. He watched as Rukia hopped up with him. _Does anyone listen to me?_ He sighed as he raced after them. When they reached the edge, Rukia kneeled and looked into the river.

"I can see my reflection so clearly!" she said. When she looked at Ichigo, his arms were crossed across his chest. "Ichigo?"

_Wait…wasn't there something in the games about a lake?_ He wondered. _A lake…uhh…oh!_ "Guys, I think I have an idea what this lake-" He was caught off by a sudden loud rumble that shook the ground.

"W-what the hell's going on?" Uryu asked as he tried to maintain his balance.

"Guys! Question for ya; when I say 'Legendary Pokemon', what comes to your mind?" Ichigo asked over the loud rumbling noises.

"Uhh… a really hard one to beat?" Rukia asked. "Either that or a legendary pain in the ass!" Ichigo gave her a nervous chuckle.

"W-well…close enough…" he mumbled. They watched as the water in the lake bubbled ferociously. _What's going on?_ He wondered.

* * *

Mew flew as fast as she could towards the first lake. As the ground rumbled underneath, sending many Pokemon scurrying away, she flew faster. _Oh no…please say I'm not too late!_ She thought as she raced through the trees. _If they truly are humans…they won't last long against a Legendary…_

* * *

Ichigo watched as a Pokemon was sent flying fro under the water and hit the bank, howling as it crashed. "H-hey!" he ran over to it and froze. _An Absol!_ He thought. He watched as the Pokemon struggled to its feet.

"I…I thought something was wrong here…but this…this defies any explanation I can think of…" he murmured.

"Hey, you ok?" Ichigo asked as Rukia and Uryu ran up to the two of them.

"Ichigo? Wh-what's that?" Rukia asked as they drew closer.

"Wow…since when did other Pokemon call me a 'that'?" he asked as he sat up, flinching as he pulled his shoulder.

"Hey, you're hurt! Stay still…" Ichigo said.

"Th-then tell your little Buneary friend that the name's Absol." Absol retorted.

"And _my_ name's Rukia!" she snapped back. Absol chuckled.

"What are you, human?" he teased. They all looked at each other before nodding. Absol's red eyes widened.

_So…then it's come to pass…our world _is_ in peril…_he thought. "I am not sure whether to believe you or not…but if you are human…run from this place." He warned.

"Why?" Uryu asked. "You're hurt, you need help here!"

"I will survive. But your Riolu friend…" He nodded his head at Ichigo.

"The name's _Ichigo_." He said and the Absol chuckled.

"Forgive me. But the Pokemon of this lake is a Legendary." The ground rumbled more, the shakes getting harsher. The water began bubbling even harsher as another figure began to rise.

"Wait…lemme guess…this lake is home to one of the triplets; Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf…" Ichigo said. Absol nodded and a shiver went through his spine. Oh goodie…fighting type are weak against psychic…and that's exactly what they are… he thought.

"Then, judging by the look on your face, you know why I'm telling you to run?" Absol asked. Ichigo just chuckled and took a fighting stance.

"Rukia, Uryu, get ready to kick Legendary ass!" he yelled. Both of them also took instinctive fighting stances as something else shot from under the water's surface. But what it was surprised Ichigo completely. _What the fuck?_

* * *

He recognized the shape instantly as Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, but that was it. The entire Pokemon was cloaked in shadows…its eyes glowing an eerie white. He knew very well that you shouldn't look into Uxie's eyes, but that didn't seem to matter right now. "Wh-what is that?" he stammered.

"An evil form of Uxie." He snapped his head to see a small pink Pokemon flying towards them. "We call them Shadow Legendaries."

"Y-You're Mew!" he stammered. Both Rukia and Uryu gave Ichigo a confused stare.

"You're leaving us hanging damnit!" Uryu snapped. "You need to do some better explaining Ichigo!"

"Silence, Uryu Ishida." Mew said and he instantly shut his beak. She covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry about the harsh tone, but this isn't the time to be arguing or getting upset over lack of information."

_This is the perfect time for that…_Uryu thought.

"Needless to say, Ichigo Kurosaki, I recommend you not fight. You know of your disadvantage and-"

"Hey! Are you the one who beat the shit outta Absol?" Ichigo snapped at Shadow Uxie. It just stared at him blankly.

"Ichigo! I don't think it's wise to piss it o-" Rukia was cut off when the Shadow Uxie's eyes glowed and sent Ichigo flying into her and Uryu. "You dumbass!" she snapped.

"Wow, that was nuts!" he gasped as he pushed his friends off of him. "Not to mention it hurt some." He sighed. Mew flew over and sighed.

"Do you always rush into battle without knowing your opponent?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Both Uryu and Rukia said at once and Ichigo glared at them.

"But I know my enemy this time; Uxie: Psychic type. Fighting type; me for example, as well as Poison type are weak against it and Dark and Ghost are good against it." He explained. Both of his friends' jaws dropped and he smiled. "I've played the games for awhile now."

"Well, why do you insist on-" Me watched as he suddenly rushed forward, his paw outstretched.

"Force Palm!" he called, aiming for the Shadow Legendary's head. He was blown backwards and into a tree by an unseen force. Rukia watched as he rose from the ground and staggered slightly.

_Odd…_ Mew thought as she watched Ichigo try again. _Most of the time it can take a Pokemon forever how to learn to use a skill, but he just up and attacked! Maybe these humans…_ "Aren't you going to attack as well?" Mew asked. Rukia sighed.

"He's gonna get killed…" she said and Uryu shook his head.

"We'd better help the reckless moron."

"Wait! Before you charge in, I must tell you one thing." They both turned and she smiled. "You and your friends are special. Feel the power in your hearts, and that will reflect as power." She said. They both nodded as they charged into battle. Absol limped towards Mew.

"Do you think they can handle the Shadow Uxie?" he asked. Mew nodded and smiled.

"The power of humans is extraordinary Absol. If they think, they can beat the Shadow here. Besides…much worse awaits them soon…"

* * *

Ichigo felt sore all over, and the same could be said for his friends. No matter what angle they had come at, the Shadow Uxie seemed too prepared for their attacks. _It has a barrier around it…maybe if we can get a physical attack in…a nice solid hit…_

"Ichigo! Snap out of it!" Uryu called. Ichigo shook his head and looked at Uryu.

_We're too weak to fight this thing!_ He thought.

"DoubleSlap!" He watched as Rukia's ears smacked the barrier, only to ricochet and send her flying backwards. "Damnit!" she snapped. "There's gotta be a way to get through this!" The three of them gathered together.

"This thing's barrier is too annoying." Uryu grumbled, fluffing his feathers.

"Psychic types are weak against physical moves. If one of us could land a solid blow…that may be all we need." Ichigo explained.

"Wait…Mew said something odd." Rukia remembered. "Feel the power in your hearts and it will reflect as power." She repeated what the tiny Legendary had said. Ichigo and Uryu put on thoughtful looks.

"Hmm…well, what if she was referring to our original powers?" Uryu asked.

"Kindly explain please; I don't speak nerd." Ichigo teased.

"Obviously, since you don't explain very well at all!" he snapped. "Well, c'mon, how shitty would this situation be if we didn't have access to our original powers?" he asked.

"If you take a good look at us Uryu, we aren't equipped to use those." Ichigo sighed. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Rack your brain then Ichigo. What moves that a Pokemon can learn reflects our powers?" she asked. Ichigo closed his eyes to think, but the three of them were blown backwards by a psychic blast from Uxie.

"Damnit…how can we think when it's attacking us like this?" Uryu snapped. Ichigo sat up, looking at his bleeding shoulder. He watched as Uryu limped forward, one of his legs had a deep gash in it. Rukia seemed fine. "C'mon, think!"

"I am!" Ichigo snapped. Rukia closed her eyes, trying to think as well.

_Hmm…my power…ice and snow…_she thought. _Ice…snow…_ It was then that a word formed in her mind. _That's it!_ "Ichigo, Uryu! I think I know what Mew meant!" They both turned to her. "I'll occupy Uxie from the front. One of you attacks from behind to weaken its shield, and then the other can strike Uxie down!" Ichigo and Uryu nodded. She ran up and drew in a deep breath. "HEY! YOU BIG ASSHOLE, COME AND FIGHT PHYSICALLY, YOU BIG PUSSY!" she yelled. Both Ichigo and Uryu stood there dumbfounded.

"Has she ever done that before?" Uryu asked.

"Not that I know of…" Ichigo replied. She then leapt in the air, a smile on her face.

"Powder Snow!" Suddenly, a huge gust of chilly wind blew snow against the invisible barrier, which became visible as the snow struck it.

"Now's our chance!" Uryu said as they both ran around and leapt at Uxie from behind.

"Force Palm!" Ichigo punched the shield as hard as he could and a small hole opened. "Uryu! You can fit in there! Strike!" Uryu used what air he could gain with his little wings and shot forward like an arrow.

"Peck!" his beak struck the Shadow Uxie in the back. Shadow Uxie let out a loud cry and went limp in the air. As it began to fall down, the shadows around the Legendary faded, revealing the real Uxie underneath. Ichigo leaped up and caught Uxie and swam back to the shore with him on his shoulder.

"Man…_that_ wasn't difficult…" he sighed sarcastically, flopping on the shore and rolling on his back. He looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eye. "Buneary normally don't learn that move. How did you know it?" he asked. Rukia just shrugged.

"It just…came to me." She said.

"Well done humans." They all turned as Absol and Mew ran up to them. "You managed to save Uxie without sustaining much damage." Absol laughed.

"Aww, shut it. How come you didn't help Mew?" Uryu asked. Mew flashed them a mischievous grin.

"I wanted to see how well you three could do with little information. You did better then I expected." She explained.

_Great, the Legendaries are out to kill us then…_Ichigo thought. Uxie stirred next to him.

"Ugh…what…what happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Uxie, are you well?" Mew asked. Uxie shook his head. "What happened?"

"I…I can't remember what happened very well. I was minding my own business when…I saw this shadow. It looked like a Pokemon, but I wasn't sure."

"Could it have been Darkrai?" Mew asked. Uxie shook his head.

"No…"

"W-wait a sec!" Rukia waved her ears. "What's going on here?" Mew sighed.

"Let us head back to the clearing and met up with Mesprit, Celebi and your other friends." She said. "We shall explain there." Although tired, the curiosity and confusion fueled them and they followed Mew back into the woods.

* * *

Chapter 3 end

I suck at fight scenes, and Pokemon ones are no different! DX Oh well…I hope y'all enjoyed it! ^_^

Funny Moments

Toshiro: We got completely left out of this chapter, didn't we?

Grimmjow: That pisses me off…

Renji: _Everything_ pisses you off.

Grimmjow: Not as much as you.

Renji: *sarcastic* Oh wow, I feel privaledged…

Toshiro: *smacks them both with Tail Whip*

Both: Ow! What was that for?

Toshiro: You're _both_ pissing _me_ off! Shut the hell up!

Both: O.O

Toshiro: *walks of mumbling*

Renji: He's scary when he's pissed…

Grimmjow: Agreed…

End ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Response to reviews~!

Black Cat Angel:….How did you know that? O.O

Phantom: If you do buy one, buy Explorers of Sky. It's the best one, the Rescue Team games in my opinion have a crappy story line…as for what Pokemon? Hmm…toughie cause I like so many. I'd have to say Dratini. ^_^

Tiana Misoro: The Shadows is something I made up for the sake of the story here! ^_^ It is a fanfiction after all! And thanks for the nice comment…but I really do suck at fight scenes…DX

Sora Nadeshiko: An account is free ya know. ^_^ Just don't get a premium one.

XanoSpako: Yay! If you have a deviant account, tell me! I have one too ya know!

Well, let's get to Toshiro and his bickering group, eh? This looks fun. ^_^ So here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Fighting Azelf

Toshiro tried his best to drown out the bickering of the two behind him. "Look here, you Espada freak! When we get back, I'm going to rip you skull out!" Renji snapped angrily.

"_I'm_ going to rip your heart out and feed it to your friends and shove your entrails into your mouth before you die!" Grimmjow retorted.

_God, it's more like a battle over who can make the worst insults! _Toshiro thought. "Will you both just shut the hell up?" he snapped angrily.

"But he started it!" They both said at once and Toshiro smacked his head against a tree. Suddenly the ground underneath them began to shake violently.

"What the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, either Ichigo did something stupid or you ripped one off, but either way, this is bad!" Renji said, trying to steady himself.

"You wanna repeat that comment, pooch?" Grimmjow growled.

"Sure, _bitch_." Renji snarled.

"Will you two stop now before I fucking blow your heads off!" Toshiro snapped and both of them stared at him. Suddenly, the trees blew from behind them and they all ran to the side. As they recovered, they could see a lake with a Pokemon hovering over it.

"That one looks pissed…" Renji sighed.

"Maybe you woke it up with your shitty comebacks." Grimmjow said.

"Maybe you both woke it up from your bickering." Toshiro snapped. "Maybe it has some information."

"Uhh…I really wouldn't do that if I were you~!" Toshiro turned around to see a small green Pokemon floating right behind him, her face in his. He jumped and backed up and she laughed. "You're rather easy to startle, aren't ya?"

"Wh-who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The name's Celebi! It's a pleasure to meet you, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" She then turned to the other two with a bright smile. "Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." They all stared at her.

"H-how do you know our- " Renji started asking, but she held a small hand up.

"Before attacking me with all of your questions, you have a Shadow Legendary to take care of." She said before disappearing. "Beat Azelf, and I'll tell ya what ya wanna know~!"

"God, she was annoying…"Grimmjow muttered.

"Hmm…she reminds me of you…" Renji smiled as Grimmjow growled at him.

"Focus you two!" Toshiro snapped. "If we want answers…we gotta beat this 'Azelf'."

"Well, then what the hell are we waiting for?" Renji asked. Before Toshiro could say anything, he ran towards the Shadow Legendary, but was bounced back by a strong psychic blast. He rolled and landed in front of Grimmjow and Toshiro.

"Uhh…what were we waiting for? Ah yes, _a plan_." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

* * *

Celebi watched as the small team tried again and again to land a physical blow on the Shadow Pokemon. _Grimmjow and Renji don't cooperate at all…_she thought. _Toshiro's a natural leader, but they refuse to listen because of their bickering._ She sat on a tree branch and sighed.

"_Celebi…can you hear me?"_ Mew's voice rang in her head and she sighed.

"Of course, ya Zubat." She replied.

"_Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu were actually successful in saving Uxie!"_ she exclaimed, causing Celebi to flinch at her high tone. _"What about the others?"_

"Well…" She watched as they were knocked into each other by another psychic blast. "Let's just say that it'll be awhile. No coordination _at all_." She could hear Mew sigh.

"_Well, if they're all going to survive here…they need to work together."_ She said and Celebi nodded.

"They'll work it out. I just find it funny that they still manage to argue…" she laughed.

* * *

"God, well that didn't work. Brilliant job, dumbass!" Grimmjow snapped at Renji as Toshiro pushed him off of his back.

"Can it, Grimmjow! Your previous idea sucked!" Renji snapped back.

"Will you two stop it!" Toshiro growled angrily. "We need to work together here!"

"Work with him?" Renji asked, pointing with his paw.

"I'd rather fucking die!" Grimmjow growled.

"Believe me, when we get home, that'll be arranged." Toshiro snarled. "But since we're here…we have no choice but to work together!" he said. Renji and Grimmjow both sighed. _They're more alike then they think…_he thought.

"Well…then what do we do?" Grimmjow asked. As much as he hated the idea of working with the Soul Reapers, but if it meant he had a shot at surviving…so be it.

"We need to distract it so two of us and can get a solid hit in. Grimmjow." Toshiro turned to face him. "That Pokemon's moves don't seem to affect you too much. You and Renji can attack it while I distract it." Renji and Grimmjow both sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Do we need to?" Renji asked.

"_Yes_. Now wait for my go, ok?" he said. Both of them nodded and watched as he ran up to the Shadow Azelf. He ran straight towards the Shadow Pokemon. "Tackle!" He slammed into the shield, but instead of being bounced back, he forced himself against it, constantly pressing against it. "N-now you two! I c-can't hold against this damned shield for long!" he called. The two of them lunged from both sides.

"Bite!" Grimmjow bit down into the Shadow Legendary's side and it howled in pain. Shadow Azelf began struggling in their tight hold and Renji was flung off. He struck a tree and howled as he landed on his paw wrong.

_Sh-shit!_ He thought, struggling to stand. He looked up to see Toshiro on the ground and Grimmjow clinging with dear life.

"G-get him while h-he's distracted!" Toshiro stuttered as he rose to his feet slowly. It had taken a lot of his energy just to hold the shield off and now he could barely move. Renji tried walking, but whenever he put pressure on his paw, it stung.

"I-I can't m-move!" he called.

"Well do something!" Toshiro called. "I-Ichigo said you're a f-fire type! You can attack f-from a distance!" he yelled. He tried to think. That was when a word floated into his head.

_Yeah…this'll be sweet!_ "Grimmjow! When I say, let go!" he called. Grimmjow gave him a look that said 'how can I trust you?' and he sighed. "You'll just have to!" He took a deep breath and repeated the words in his mind. _Hyper Beam!_ Suddenly, a huge beam of pure energy burst from his mouth. He watched as it flew towards the two struggling Pokemon. _Wait for it…wait for it…_ "Now Grimmjow!" Grimmjow released his fangs just as the beam struck Shadow Azelf. As the same with Uxie, the shadows around him faded and he fell into the lake, along with Grimmjow. Toshiro and Renji waited in baited silence for one of them to rise. When no one came, Toshiro dragged himself to his feet and was about to jump I when Grimmjow broke to the surface, Azelf in his mouth.

"We did it!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Yes ya did~!" Toshiro turned and smacked Celebi with his tail. "Ouch! Why'd ya do that?" she snapped, rubbing her cheek.

"You just threw us into this fight without a single drop of information!" he snapped angrily.

"What were you trying to prove exactly?" Renji snapped, limping up to Celebi. She looked down at his paw and her face grew worried.

"You're hurt…"she said and he rolled his eyes.

"A little more than obvious here!" he snapped. "However, I'll live." He turned around and walked to where Grimmjow and Azelf were collapsed on the bank. "Ya doing ok?" he asked. Grimmjow laughed and rose to his feet.

"Been better…but sure." He shook his fur and sprayed Renji with water. Renji was about to complain until he saw how poofed out the Espada looked and he laughed at him. "What's so damned funny?" he snapped. When Renji motioned towards the water, he looked at his own reflection and laughed as well.

_Hmm…maybe they'll get along after all…_Toshiro thought. _Although I won't count on it… _

"Ngh…what happened?" Both Renji and Grimmjow took a fighting stance as Azelf opened his yellow eyes. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Celebi. "C-Celebi?"

"Hey there, ya doing better, Azelf?" she asked. Both Renji and Grimmjow relaxed as she waved their way.

"Y-yeah…I think so…" He then looked at the others standing there and smiled. "They helped me…"

"I'm glad they did." She smiled. "Mesprit and Uxie are waiting, as well as their friends. We should head back to talk to them." As she passed Renji, she tapped his twisted paw and it healed instantly. "I'm sorry that you got hurt like that, but if you three don't learn to function like a proper team more quickly, then worse things could happen." She warned them. They watched the two Pokemon float off before following them both.

"I'm just about ready for answers here..." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath.

"And you'll get them, but ya gotta be quicker than that~!" Celebi called from ahead of them. The three started running after them. _How'd she hear me?_ He thought.

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Whew, another fight scene out and done with…well, please click the magic button!

Funny Moments…

Uxie: I wonder if your three friends can help my brother.

Ichigo: Knowing them, it won't go smoothly.

Mew: How so?

Rukia: Well, Renji's a stubborn headed jackass…

Ichigo: Grimmjow's a hardheaded douche bag…

Uryu: And Toshiro?

*silence*

Uryu: Well?

Both: He's…uhh…short?

*meanwhile…*

All three: *sneezes*

Renji: wow, that was weird…

Grimmjow: If that asshole Soul Reaper is talking about me…

Toshiro: HE CALLED ME SHORT AGAIN!

Both: O.O

Fin ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Yeah, I liked that too! ^_^

Black Cat Angel: A lotta people like that. XD

Phantom: Wow, i'm not the only person who noticed that! Yay! *does happy dance*

Sora Nadeshiko: Oh...well, Deviant is free, so go ahead and make yourself an account, just don't go for the Premium account! XD And sorry bout your scanner...

Moonshroud: O.O I never looked at it like that...ha! ^_^

XanaSpako: You so lazy! I always log in! XD jk

Nikotehfox: *thinks of Grimm as a Skitty* Pft!

bluefireruby: I'm happy! :D

Frostgem: It'll end up like a Christmas Story...at least, i think that's what it's called...DX

Ok, I normally don't do this, but read Moonshrouds review for Chapter 4; it'll make everyone's day! Well, let's get on with this chapter! I know y'all have questions burning in your skulls, right? ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5: On Shadows and Pokemon

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around?" Ichigo asked as Absol began to walk off. He shook his head.

"If I could, I would. However, my job is to monitor any disatsers in the area. I need to get moving." Absol explained. Ichigo nodded in understanding.

_He_ is _the Disaster Pokemon..._he thought.

"Well, we'll miss you Absol." Rukia said. He turned and smiled.

"Oh, something tells me that we'll run into each other again really soon." he said. He looked at the three of them and at the two Legendaires behind them and nodded. "Until then, farewell." They all watched as he ran off into the woods.

"Come on, Mesprit and the others are waiting!" Mew said. Uryu rolled his eyes.

"She has no patience." he grumbled. Uxie chuckled.

"Neither does my sister. Let's go." he said. When the five of them reached the clearing, they saw Toshiro and the others with Azelf, Celebi and Mesprit.

_Oh good lord, it's a fucking Legendary round up!_ Ichigo thought.

"Well well, bout damned time ya got here." Grimmjow growled.

"Shut up Grimmjow" Uryu said. He snarled and crouched down.

"You wanna make something of it, human reject?" he snarled angrily. Before the two could get into a fight, Mesprit floated between the two of them.

"Enough already, ok? The six of you must work together here!" she said. The two of them relaxed but Grimmjow continued to watch him. "Now...I'm going to assume you want to know why you're all here?" Everyone nodded in unison. "Very well...we shall explain."

* * *

"In this world, every single Pokemon evolves using special items. These items, or Evolution Stones, are normally guarded by the Legendary Pokemon." Mew began.

"You mean, like you five?" Uryu asked. Azelf shook his head.

"Not us...I gues you could say, higher up the ladder Legendaries." He sighed.

"You mean like Groudon, Lugia, Mewtwo...those guys?" Ichigo asked. Mew nodded.

"Yes, the really tough ones. Anyways...lately, something's been wrong. The Legendaries have all been...attacking Pokemon who seek evolution. It's wrong, so we all decided to investigate. We figured out that these aren't even the actual Legendaries." Azelf continued.

"It's like they're possesed by something...like shadows. So we call them the Shadow Legendaries." Mesprit said.

"I'm confused..." Grimmjow grumbled.

"You always are." Ichigo stated simply, receiving a growl from the Poochyena. "So wait...shadows...it sounds like Darkrai is up to something." Celebi shook her head quickly.

"We met him and asked. He says that it isn't his powers, but someone even more powerful than him. He then told us that a group of six, not from this world, would appear and come to our aid." She said, staring at the small group.

* * *

"You...you mean us?" Rukia asked, her ears twitching nervously. They all nodded and Renji sighed.

"Oh goodie...just when one problem ends, another starts..." he grumbled. Uryu stood up, fluffing his feathers.

"Well...what do we need to do exactly?" he asked.

"Simple;defeat the Legendaries." Mew stated.

"Eaiser said than done, considering we're in the first stage of evolution." Ichigo stated.

"Yes, that's true. But once you beat some of the Legendaries, you will aquire the items for evolution." Uxie explained.

"So...where do we begin?" Grimmjow asked. _The sooner we start this, the sooner we can leave and I can kick Ichigo's ass the _right _way..._

"In this area, there isn't anyone else. However, there is a village for Pokemon not too far away. Go there and rest. Maybe find a job or two." Azelf shrugged.

_Kinda like the Explorer's games..._Ichigo thought. "Ok...so, if we help you, will we be able to go home?" he asked the one question that everyone was wondering.

"Yes. There is something keeping you here. Believe us. Whatever brought you here is keeping you here as well." Mew explained. Toshiro then stood up, shaking his fur. He had been listening the entire time.

"Well...we might as well move on. Thank you for sharing this with us." He said, nodding.

"You're welcome. But heed this one warning; you all have to work toegether. If you don't...who knows what'll happen. In order to go home, you all have to leave together."

"Oh goodie..." Grimmjow grumbled, receiving an elbow shove from Toshiro. "Ow!"

"You all need to rely on each other, especially your Riolu friend there." Mew sighed, pointing her tail at Ichigo.

"Me?" he asked. All the small Legendaries nodded.

"You have the most knowledge of this world. Use it as well as you can." They group watched as the Legendaries suddenly vanished, the only one remaning was Celebi.

"I wish you the best of luck, Soul Reapers and...Espada." She said, giggling at the odd terms. "We shall all meet again. May our strength go with you." She said before fading away. The group was silent for a long time before Renji spoke.

"Well shit...here we go again..."

* * *

Chapter 5 end.

I'm soooooo sorry for the uber late update! *bows* So many other stories have needed my attention! Well...review please?

Funny Moments

Toshiro: Was the last line even necessary?

Renji: I thought it was! It...it...

Rukia: It what?

Renji: Adds effect?

Ichigo: *sighs and smacks Renji*

Renji: Ow! What the hell?

Ichigo: You're a moron...*walks away*

Everyone: *wlaks away, leaving Renji alone*

Renji: Fine...I don't need them...*turns around to see a big shadow popping up and screaming*

Shadow: BOO!

Renji: AAAHHHH! *runs off, tripping over feet* Wait guys!

*shadow is revealed to be Celebi and Mew*

Mew: Hee hee, that was funny!

Celebi: Yeah! *high fives*

Funny Moments end


	6. Chapter 6

Response to reviews~!

Black Cat Angel: I'm surprised he hasn't said it in the anime yet. XD

Tiana Misoro: I know...I'm slacking on this fic...DX

Phantom: Vaporeon looks female to me, but you shall have to wait and see~!

Nikotehfox: Lol Yes he would, wouldn't he?

XanaSpako: Lol I hope ya find 'em all~!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Yeah, she is. XD

gemava: Idk why, but when I say your penname really fast, it sounds like 'your mama'. Lol sorry! DX

Hint ChiKouu: Lol yes it is! XD

ScratchFox: That's part of my idea here. XD

bloody raptor: Thank you~!

GoldenGriffeness: Sadly, awhile from now.

WolfieHanasuki: Why thank you so much! *bows*

fayfan: Thanks!

Angel'sDevil665: Lol Put me on the ballat for President~!

Ok, ok! I know, I've been slacking off on this. The plot bunnies are so damned evil! DX Well, here's the next chappie. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 6: Forced Cooperation.

Grimmjow rolled over uncomfortably on the bed in their new 'house'. All of them had made their way to thwe town and bought a small house, claming to be a new 'Rescue team', as Ichigo had called it. _Whatever the fuck that _is, _anyways..._Grimmjow thought as he tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep.

"Will you stop that?" Grimmjow lifted his head to see Rukia looking at him, her ears twitching. She crawled over to where he was laying and sighed. "Are you honestly having that much trouble sleeping?"

"Fuck off, Soul Reaper and mind your own buisness." He snarled quietly. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Believe me, I wasn't giving you any." She snapped back harshly. She rolled her dark eyes and worked her way back to her bed when she glanced over, only to notice that Ichigo wasn't there. In fact, neither was Uryu. _I wonder where they are?_

* * *

"So you enjoy staring at the moon?" Uryu trotted outside to where Ichigo sat, staring up at the pale moon hovering above them.

"I guess so." He shrugged. "I was thinking abut all the Psychic type Legendaires out there."

"Is it just me, or are most of the Legendaries Psychic type?" Uryu asked. Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"Sadly, most of them are, I believe. There are quite a few of them."

"But only one of each." Ichigo glanced at Uryu as he picked at his feathers. "God, it sucks."

"What?"

"Having the sudden need to preen my feathers." Ichigo laughed, only to receive a harsh peck on the head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." Uryu said, sticking his tongue out. Ichigo sighed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Hey, how much do you know about Pokemon, anyways?" he asked. Uryu gave him a curious stare.

"Why?"

"I think that, just in case we get split up, everyone has a right to know about type advantages and disadvantages, Berries and what they do, and other things, you know?" Ichigo explained.

"Ah, so you finally grew some common sense?" Ichigo shot Uryu an annoyed glare, but didn't comment.

"I'll tell ya what I know, and you can feel free to relay the information to the others."

"Except for Grimmjow." Ichigo stared at the Spearow.

"Why not him?"

"I want to see him get pissed off, and besides, he won't listen anyways." Uryu explained.

"Look, as much as I hate saying this, Celebi and Mew were reight; we need to work _together_ in order to get home." Uryu sighed and began heading back inside the small building.

"Yes, but they never said we had to enjoy it, did they?" Ichigo just shrugged.

"So true."

* * *

Toshiro followed the others as they walked into town the next morning. Although the others seemed uncomfortable about their new forms and surroundings, to Toshiro, Ichigo seemed completly relaxed about the whole ordeal. _It's like he thinks this is still a game..._he thought. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, not to mention he got next to no sleep the previous night. It wasn't like he had a nightmare, only children had those...but it was like there was this unsettling feeling as he slept. _Maybe Ichigo will kn-_ He cut his thought off right there. He refused to rely on the Substitue Soul Reaper.

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" Renji asked, walking up next to Ichigo.

"Getting a mission. We need supplies if we're gonna fight all the Legendaries, but some supplies we can't get without money...which, we have none of." Ichigo explained, glancing around for something.

"A mission? I thought our mission was to get rid of an Espada." Toshiro said, ignoring the heated glare from Greimmjow.

"Wanna repeat that, fluffball?" He growled. Uryu flitted above the two of them and pecked their heads. "Ouch! what the fuck, Quincy?"

"Will you stop it, Grimmjow?" He snapped. "We need to at least look like we get along here!"

_Kinda hard when you're pecking our heads..._Toshiro thought.

"Guys! Come here!" They all turned around to see Ichigo standing next to a large board with paper all over it. "I found the Message Board!" They all gathered around it and stared. "This is where we'll get our jobs from."

"You know, it's sad that you know all of this, Kurosaki." Grimmjow snickered. "Does playing video games like this mean you have no life other than killing hollows?"

"And kicking your ass on a daily basis." Ichigo countered. "You left that out." Grimmjow snorted and looked at the board. As he stared at it, he couldn't help but notice something.

"Uh, is it just me, or can anyone else read this gibberish?"

"I wish I could say it was just you, but it isn't." Renji replied. All of them looked at the odd writing style that the Pokemon had, only to be able to read it!

"Talk about being well equipped for everything." Uryu grumbled.

"This is way too weird." Rukia added, shaking her head, her ears flopping from side to side.

"Agreed." Ichigo mumbled. As he glanced around the board, he reached up and grabbed a notice. "Well, looks like we don't have to search very hard for our first objective." He said. He held out the notice for everyone to read.

"Help me! I was trying to find some items to evolve with when I was trapped in a cave. The cave only appears at night, and it closed when the sun came out! Please help me, something's holding m-" Uryu had been reading it, but the message was cut off abruptly.

"Ok...no one else was creeped out about this?" Renji asked, his tail wagging slowly as shivers went up his spine.

"Maybe a little..." Rukia said quietly. "So...at night, eh?"

"If this is a Legendary, then that narrows it down to...two of them." Ichigo said, his mind on overdrive. _But which one's? __There are two of them...crap! What a time to blank out..._

"Ok, so we get some more sleep and go searching at night, eh?" Grimmjow yawned, stretching his legs out. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"More like get some training in before heading out." Toshiro said. "I suggest we split up for a bit and meet back at the house at sundown."

"He's right." Ichigo nodded. "Rukia, you me and Grimmjow will go shop around town. Toshiro, you, Uryu and Renji go train. We'll sawitch up later, ok?"

"I can't say I agree with this shit..." Grimmjow growled. "But...what the hell ever."

"Quit your bitching already." Rukia said, smacking him with her ears. "We'll meet at the house at noon to switch up." The two groups nodded and rushed off.

* * *

"Well, where can we train?" Renji asked. "It's not like we can waltz down to Squad 11 here."

"who would want to anyways?" Toshiro pointed out. Renji only shrugged.

"You have a point."

"Hey guys! This place looks like somewhere we can train." The two of them looked up to see Uryu pointing his wing towards a dojo like structure. There was a large skull above the doorway.

"Wow, inviting much?" Renji asked sarcastically.

"What, scared Soul Reaper?" Uryu teased. Renji snorted, ruffling Uryu's feathers up...literally. Uryu shot him a glare as he smoothed his feathers out.

"Not one bit, chicken." he replied.

_Someone, shoot me please..._Toshiro thought. _These two may be just as bad as Renji VS Grimmjow..._

* * *

"Ok, Strawberry, what are we shopping around for, exactly?" Grimmjow asked, walking next to Rukia. The Buneary seemed intent on keeping the two sepearte. _Why did he want me along? _He wondered.

"Items that may help increase our strength, Berries to heal us, and many useflu things that may just make you sick." Ichigo replied calmly. He watched as Grimmjow snarled and looked away. _Insult of name; neutralized._ He thought with a smile. As he ghlanced around, he noticed a small shop nearby. "C'mon guys!" The three ran up and stopped next to the shop's front door.

"Hey, you can't just take this! It's rare!" Someone cried out from inside the store.

"Screw you! I'm taking it." They heard a loud thumping noise and the door suddenly blew open. A crimson blur shot past them and before either of them could react, the commotion was over.

"Oh no..." Ichigo ran inside to see a Lombre trying to clean up the store. "What am I to do?"

"Hello?" Rukia called. The Lombre jumped and stared at them, wide-eyed for a moment before calming down.

"You three aren't...aren't with Scizor, are you?" he asked.

"No. What happened?" Ichigo asked. The Lombre sighed and began to explain.

* * *

"Can someone tell me how we got into this mess?" Renji whispered under his breath. The three of them, including the owner of the dojo, Marrowak, were backed up into a corner by two pokemon; Machoke and Ursaring.

"Maybe it's because someone here, couldn't keep their damned mouth shut!" Toshiro hissed.

"Uh, now is not the time for arguing here!" Marrowak whispered, looking nervously at the two looming pokemon. Uryu looked up and a small smile came across his face.

"I can fight the Machoke..."

"Are you nuts?" Marrowak hissed. "He's obviously a higher level than you!"

" And Renji and Toshiro can handle the Ursaring." He finished, turnign to the Marrowak. "You're the owner of the dojo, will you help me out?" He asked. The Marrowak shifted nervously before clutching the bone club in his hands.

"You're crazy, but you do have a point. Alright then...let's do this!" He said, throwing the club at the Machoke.

* * *

"Ok Kurosaki...I'm really begining to wonder why I even tagged along to begin with..." Grimmjow grumbled as they walked through the forest that surrounded the village.

"Because you're hoping to see someone kick my ass, something you'll never be able to do." Ichigo replied, ignoring the snarl from the Poochyena.

"Wanna repeat that?"

"Hey, can you guys please stop! We have to find this...Scizor." Rukia said, struggling to remember what the Pokemon's name was.

"Ugh, Steel/Bug type. Where's Renji when you need him?" Ichigo sighed.

"Whaddya mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"Fire types, like Renji, are good against both Bug and Steel types. I'm good against Steel, since I'm Fighting, but you two might not even make a dent in this guy."

"Comforting thought." Grimmjow grumbled. "Then why the hell didn't we go back to get Renji?"

"Ichigo doesn't plan that far ahead." Rukia stated, receiving a chuckle from the Poochyena.

"I'll agree to that one."

"You shouldn't talk, _either_ of you." Ichigo said, getting annoyed. As they walked, he felt his leg get casught on something. He tugged at it, but his foot wouldn't budge. "Wh-what the fu-"

"Ichigo!" He turned around to see both Rukia and Grimmjow surrounded by a white substance, being lifted into the air. "Get out of here!" Ichigo struggled to get free, but the same substance that had surrounded the others was now surrounding him.

_Is...is this silk?_ He wondered. He tried to find it's source, only to freeze. Blending in with the forest, hidden on a tree, were three spider like Pokemon. Two of them were small and green, the other slightly larger and red. _Spider's webbing...Spinarak and Ariados..._he thought. He had just led them all into a trap. The last thing he heard before falling unconsious due to the spider's venom was laughter, a crimson blur coming into view.

"Now...what ta do with ya..." it laughed.

_Well shit..._

* * *

Renji and Toshiro leaped backwards as the Ursaring slammed his claws into the brick road underneath them. "Why do all the little Pokemon have to be so jumpy?" He snarled.

"You know, dodging like this does not help us out here!" Renji shouted to Toshiro. Toshiro rolled his bluish eyes and sighed.

_As much as I hate his yelling, he has a point..._he thought. He leaped out of the way as Ursaring slammed its claws in the area he had just been standing.

"Damnit, stay still!" He cried out.

"Renji! Attack him while I distract!" Toshiro called. Renji nodded and Toshiro lunged up at the bear like Pokemon. "Tackle!" He slammed his entire body into the large Pokemon, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Hyper Beam!" Toshiro barely missed getting hit by the huge beam of energy that shot forth from the Growlithe's mouth, tumbling ontp the road.

"Hey, watch your aim, will ya?" He snapped. He turned around to see Renji gasping for air, struggling to stand.

"Tsk, at your level, that attack was puny as sin!" The Ursaring laughed, easily side swiping Renji as he tried to regain his energy.

"Renji!" Toshiro tried to run over to him, but the Ursaring blocked his path.

"Looks like it's just you and me, little Eevee." He smiled. Toshiro stood defiantly.

"Yes, I suppose so." He replied.

* * *

"Is that all ya got there, little Spearow?" The Machoke called as it aimed its fist at Uryu, sending him flying. Although he was Flying type, the move still hurt. He lifted himself off the ground, shaking his feathers.

"Bone Club!" He watched as Marrowak leaped into the air, aiming to land a solid hit on the Machoke's head. The Machoke grabbed it and sent the poor Ground type flying into Uryu.

"Well this is shitty..." Uryu grumbled as Marrowak rolled off of him.

"No kidding. I thought you were too low leveled for this!" Marrowak said, brushing himself off. Machoke was waiting paitently for them to make their next move.

_Man, this would be so much easier if I still had my powers..._he thought. Being this small, and having no hands was very annoying to him.

_"You and your friends are special. Feel the power in your hearts, and that will reflect as powers you can use here." _Mew's words echoed through his mind. He smiled and nudged Marrowak.

"I have an idea." He smiled, whispering his plan to the Ground type. Marrowak's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"If this doesn't work, we're in trouble." He said.

"You don't need to tell me twice. Remember, you distract." He reminded the Pokemon. Marrowak nodded and started charging towards Machoke.

"Bring it on!" The Machoke called. Marrowak leaped into the air, throwing his club.

"Bone Boomerang!" He cried out. He repeatedly threw his club, watching as it barely dented the Machoke.

"Ha! Puny attacks like that only tickle!" The next time the club came around, Machoke seized it and tossed it back, stricking Marrowak across the chest. As he flew backwards, the Machoke laughed. "Looks like your puny friend abandoned ya!"

"Hardly!" Machoke turned around to see Uryu high in the air, wind swirling around him like sharp blades.

"When I threw my Bone Boomerang, it would hit you, but as it sailed past, it hoisted him up in the air, allowing him to gain great herights, to charge up his attacks." Marrowak said, using his club to support himself.

"And now...you're through!" Uryu waved his small wings, sending the wind in the Machoke's direction. "Razor wind!" As the sharp wind struck the Machoke, effectivly knocking him out, Uryu fluttered down next to Marrowak, checking on him. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine. We have friends of yours to help first!" He said. Uryu nodded and they both headed off to find Toshiro and Renji.

* * *

"Ichi..." Ichigo could hear someone screaming his name, but it sounded muffled. "God...min...Kuro...get up!"

"Shut it Grimmjow..." He moaned. He didn't feel good, like acid was running through his body. All he wanted was to be left alone...he wanted to sleep.

"Goddamnit Kurosaki! Get the hell up!" Grimmjow snarled violently, but to no avail. He watched as Ichigo's eyes closed again, his head going limp. _Damnit all..._he thought. He couldn't believe this. All three of them had been caught by three spider looking Pokemon. Rukia wouldn't budge, and Ichigo looked like he was in pain and out cold. "This is so fucked up..." he growled to himself. When he had finally reached through to Ichigo, the Riolu's eyes were glazed over and dazed and he had practically ignored Grimmjow, something that really pissed him off.

"Such a shame...isn't it?" Grimmjow froze as the large red spider slowly fell in front of him, clicking her mandibles together. "You seem to be the only one unaffected by our poison." Grimmjow cocked his head to one side.

"Poison?"

"Ah yes, Scizor warned us of intruders coming to destroy our nest, and he was correct." He watched as the spider worked through her web towards Rukia, playing with her ears. "Our cocoons have small, poison needles in them. Not pleasent, I assure you." Grimmjow swore that if the thing could smile, it would send shivers down his spine.

_Wait...why the fuck am I scared?_ he thought, trying to struggle in the cocoon. But it wouldn't so much as budge.

"Struggling is useless. No one escapes from Ariados's webs!" She hissed. Grimmjow snarled and watched as she laughed, a hollow, disturbing sound.

_And here I thought Gin Ichimaru was creepy..._he thought.

"Now...which one to eat first?" She pondered out loud. Grimmjow tried to rack his brain. He had to get the three of them out of there! "Ah...how about this one?" Grimmjow felt his eyes narrow as Ariados leaned over Ichigo, saliva dripping from her mandibles.

"Touch him, and I'll rip your head clean off." He growled dangerously. Ariados gave him a funny look.

"Oh, what for? You are in no position to make any demands."

"No one...I'll repeat, NO ONE...is going to kill Kurosaki except me!" He snarled. He wiggled his front left paw, a glowing aura surrounding it. "Crush Claw!" He tore threw his bindings and lunged himself at Ariados.

"Spinarak!" She called, heading upwards. He watched as the two, smaller spiders climbed down the webbing.

"Tsk, child's play!" He barked. He extended one of his paws out. "Slash!" The two Spinarak were downed easily and he headed towards the cocoons, freeing both Rukia and Ichigo. He placed them on a thick tree branch. "I'm so glad he isn't going to remember me saving his ass." Grimmjow grumbled. _Don't want him getting the wrong ideas..._

"How dare you?" Grimmjow looked up just in time to see Ariados try to pounce on him from above. He quickly leapt out of the way, landing on another branch.

"What, you're the one who took my prey!" Grimmjow snarled.

"That Riolu? Last I checked, the three of you were in _my_ webs!" She snarled.

"Get this straight, ya fucking spider; he is my prey. I am the only one allowed to kill him. If you try to again..." He leapt into the air, claws outstreatched. "...I'll fucking rip you to shreads! Crush Claw!" Just before he landed a blow, Ariados clicked her mandibles.

"Spider Web!" More silk shot forth, pinning Grimmjow to a nearby tree.

Shit!

"You're mine, Poochyena!"

"Ps...Psyco Cut!" The Ariados turned just in time to see a huge purple, cresenct shaped attack strike her body, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Grimmjow struggled and ripped free of the webbing and looked up. Ichigo was leaning against the tree branch, a smile on his face.

"Kurosaki?" Grimmjow was stunned; did he just save him?

"C-can ya help me out with R-Rukia? We need t-to find some Pecha Berries f-fast." He said, ignoring Grimmjow's stunned look.

"No one orders me around..." Grimmjow mumbled as he hopped towards them.

* * *

_This is beyond shit..._Toshiro thought as he panted. Uryu and Marrowak had come to help, but they were too exhausted from their previous battle and had been knocked out almost instantly. Renji had recovered, but decided that using Hyper Beam again was a very bad idea. "Ok...this isn't going good."

"At least he's burned..." Renji said. Renji had released a powerful Flamethrower and actually burned the Ursaring, but for some reason, it made it stronger too. Toshiro closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. "Toshiro! Move!" Toshiro opened his eyes and was just about to get struck down when Renji shoved him out of the way, the Ursaring's claws raking his body.

"Renji!" Toshiroglared at the Ursaring, his eyes like molten blue pools. "I'm going to kill you for this!" He shook his fur and lunged at the Ursaring. "Mist Ball!" He launched himself at the Ursaring, loose fur surrounding his body and cloaking himself in a small cloud of mist. He slammed into the Ursaring with a brutal force, knocking him over and knocking him out cold. Toshiro panted and walked slowly towards Renji. "Hey...you ok?" Renji rose shakily to his feet, a smile on his face.

"Never better." He said before passing out. Toshiro could hear a commotion from outside the village before he, too, sucumb to darkness.

* * *

"Crap Kurosaki, I have no idea what the fucking things look like!" Grimmjow cursed. Both him and Ichigo were holding Rukia up. Ichigo was stumbling, the affects of the Aridos's venom flowing through his body.

_Shit...this is bad... _he thought. They were both exhausted from the fight, and the poison was taking it out on him. Grimmjow was tired from the fight, one of his paws limping slightly. "Pink...with dark spots on it...triangular in shape..." He described a Pecha Berry as best as he could. The venom was making it hard for him to focus. _Is this what Poison does to Pokemon in the games? _He wondered.

"Found 'em!" Grimmjow ran over and carefully grabbed two between his teeth, handing Ichigo one. He took it and nibbled on it slowly. The sweet flavor exploded in his mouth and he quickly finished it. It felt as if the Berry had cleaned all of the poison out as he swallowed. "Well?"

"That worked. Thanks Grimmjow." Grimmjow stared at Ichigo.

"You must still be feeling it, for thanking me." He grumbled. Ichigo knelt down and held the other Pecha Berry in front of Rukia. Her ears twitched and she slowly nibbled it. As her strength returned, she ate it quicker.

"wh...what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, we need to head back." Ichigo said, lifting Rukia up onto his back. To his surprise, Grimmjow hoisted him up onto his back, jogging back to town.

"Don't let this get to you, Kurosaki." Grimmjow warned. Ichigo just shook his head and smiled.

_Whatever...Grimmjow..._he thought.

* * *

Chapter 6 end

Wowie, that was long! Hope it made up for the late update! XD Happy New Years everyone~!

Funny Moment

Ichigo: So Grimmjow, why in the world did you save me anyways?

Grimmjow: You're my prey; I want to be the one to kill you.

Rukia: you know, I don't believe that one bit.

Grimmjow: How come?

Rukia: Well, you got even madder than normal. To me, it seemed like you were hiding feelings from Ichigo or something.

Both: O.O

Rukia: what? It's just a theory here!

Both: We do not like each other like that! We're not even alike!

Rukia: *thinks* Uh-huh...sure...

Funny Moment End ^_^


End file.
